


Mind Games

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, King Loki (Marvel), Magic, Mind Games, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Throne Room Sex, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, goddess roleplay, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-14 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Loki is determined for Reader to open her mind to him and let him explore her fantasies





	Mind Games

Loki looked marvelous on that throne; and he knew it. He looked like the God he was. But, there was only one thing on the God of Mischief’s mind and it wasn’t about whatever piece of uninteresting news or advice his noblemen were currently babbling on about. No, the God’s attention was in fact solely focused on the maiden in the far corner of the vast throne room, where she stayed quietly tucked away with the rest of the young maidens of Asgard; who had no business outing any opinion they had whilst the king was conversing with his noblemen. Except of course; for the fierce Lady Sif, who had no interest in staying quietly tucked away in a corner whilst men, discussed important business regarding Asgard. 

Loki reached out for the young maiden’s mind, and was delightfully surprised to find that she had put up wards in her mind; specifically for the sole purpose of blocking him out. He chuckled to himself and retracted from her mind. He could easily shatter those flimsy wards with just a single thought and invade her mind, like taking over a defenseless palace; plundering its treasure without barely breaking a sweat. However, the God had grown to admire and respect this particular maiden over these past months, and he showed her that respect by not shattering her wards. Besides it’s so much more fun when she challenges him to come into her mind, as opposed to him sifting through her mind, like he does everyone else in Asgard; and Loki always found a challenge irresistible. He smiled to himself then reached for her mind again and whispered in her mind’s ear, brushing his essence against her wards, like a cat brushing against your legs when it wants to be petted. 

“Let me in Pet. I can’t stand to just sit here on his throne, with these fools babbling on about nothing interesting. While your half a world away from me and not know what’s going on in that delightful mind of yours.”

Y/N looked across the throne room to find that Loki was unabashedly staring at her from a top his gilded throne. His blue eyes shined as they locked onto hers.

“Come on pet. Come play with me.” He seemed to purr into her mind, making Y/N want to melt into his words. Y/N tried to remain strong and steadfast against the God, but the more he brushed his essence against her wards the more they cracked, and started to crumble, as well as her resolve. Y/N sighed, not being able to hold her wards for much longer and against her better judgement let down her wards, with a sigh of relief. 

Y/N immediately felt Loki’s massive power flood into her mind like a dam being busted open, and felt as he tunneled his way through her memories and thoughts, until he finally found her active subconscious tucked away in a corner. He appeared in his astrological form in front of her and approached her, placing a hand under her chin, and lifting it so her eyes could meet his sharp icy blue ones. Every time Y/N looked into those cold eyes a shiver would run down her spine, she stared into the icy depths as if to see Jotunheim itself staring back at her. 

“Your wards were impressive for a beginner, but in here.” He gestured to the vast expanse of her subconscious. “You have no need to hide from me my pet. Nor could you ever truly hide from me, because unlike most of those fools out there in the real world, I know that the most valuable thing in this or any other world, is a woman’s mind.” Loki let go of Y/N’s chin, and bent to whisper into her ear. “Now, show me the secrets you’ve been hiding.” Loki’s hot breath tickled Y/N’s ear. 

Y/N gave Loki the most brilliantly mischievous smile and did exactly that. Then both of them vanished into smoke, being whisked away into another part of Y/N’s subconscious.

Y/N was running through the grand halls of the palace her long hair flowing behind her as she ran. Her eyes shone with mischief as she looked behind her to see a shirtless Loki chasing after her; determination hidden in his feline smile. Y/N giggled and ran faster through the halls making a quick left at one of the corridors. Loki grinned giving himself wholeheartedly into the chase as he watched her luscious body turn out of sight knowing full well where that corridor leads to. Loki quickly caught up to her, and grabbed her from behind wrapping her in his arms, but before he could throw her against one of the many large columns in the throne room and ravish her. Y/N disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear on the steps to the throne, only a few steps from the top.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Y/N mercilessly teased him, and placed her hands on her hips, trying to look serious. “This is my fantasy, and i’ll be giving the commands around here.” Y/N gave Loki a wicked grin, as she looked up at the throne, just a few steps away.

Loki knew exactly what she was thinking, and could feel himself grow weak with wanting as he walked towards her and the throne. “Then command me as you wish, my Goddess. What is it that you desire of me? Name it and it shall be yours.” He said stretching his arms out wide as if to show her his surrender, that she had complete control over him.

Y/N bit the tip of her index finger and looked towards the throne again. “If I’m really your Goddess.” she said as she began to walk up the rest of the steps to the throne ever so slowly. “Then, show me how you would…worship your almighty Goddess.” She said with awing confidence, as she sat herself upon the soft cushions of the throne, slightly spreading her legs before him, her dress long enough so it wickedly covered all parts of her from Loki’s eyes. 

Loki loving the idea of this mischievous reversal of their roles, threw himself down onto the cold marble floors in a bow spreading his body out before her, like true worshiper would before a Goddess. 

“Oh, beautiful Goddess! Will thou not show mercy upon a weak mortal like I? And let me worship you as only a man as I can?” He said as he crawled up the steps to the throne towards her, watching her chest rise and fall with each step that he took. “Will thou not let me shower you with endless pleasure day in and day out? Or ravish you the way only a Goddess should be? Would you grant me that mercy to touch your golden skin, that would make Sol herself envious of your beauty to the point where she would blaze in a glorious fury?” Loki said as he was before her feet, eyes never breaking contact with Y/N’s. 

His voice lowered, to deep and husky whisper as he said. “Would you grant me this my Goddess?” he rasped trailing a hand from her foot up to her ankle feeling her soft skin under his fingertips itching to climb higher up her dress.

Y/N’s cheeks blushed as she did her best to stay in character. “You may do so this night mortal; worship your Goddess as you have only dreamed to.” She said with the voice of an actual Goddess and spread her legs slightly apart, showing him just exactly how she wished to be worshiped, this night. Loki bowed his head to her and began running his hands up the insides of her thighs, working ever so slowly to her hot core. His fingers itched to be buried deep inside of her, feeling her hot folds under his fingertips, but he reeled himself back, remembering that this was only about her. Loki lifted the hem of her dress just above her knees, making sure to take his time and began kissing the same trail his fingers had previously traveled, his fingers ultimately reaching their goal. He kissed her inner thighs spreading her a little more to nestle himself between her legs, his broad shoulders opening her more to him. Loki’s fingers traced the outside of her womanhood but didn’t touch her yet, which made Y/N squirm to his delight.

Loki took one finger and put it in his mouth and sucked on it. Y/N watched, completely transfixed in his actions as he took it out of his mouth and trailed it down the length of her center making her gasp and arch back begging his fingers to continue their mission. He took one finger and parted her petals and started swirling her clit between his fingers, immediately warming her entire body, before he plunged his finger deep within her core keeping it there for only a moment then started pumping it in and out at an achingly slow pace. Loki looked up at her pleasure filled face and licked his lips; leaning closer to her already smoldering core and blew cool air on her core.

Y/N gasped and tried to shut her legs against Loki, but he overpowered her and kept her spread apart with his shoulders against her legs. Loki took his tongue and ran it up the inside of her thighs slowly reaching the tips of her folds and giving them a kiss. Before he switched to the other thigh and did the same thing. Y/N was getting restless as she watched the God, marveling at the fact that even on his knees before her, he still looked and held so much power, it’s like it radiated off of him. Loki looked up at Y/N pleasure filled face once more, seeing the anticipation building across her face, as he gave her a wicked smile, before lowering his head again. Loki ran his tongue down her silky petals, taking her clit and started circling it with his tongue earning a hearty groan from Y/N as she arched into his mouth taking his tongue and finger deeper inside of her. He swirled his tongue around her clit a few times, before taking it between his lips giving it a small tug, then let it go. 

Y/N let out a loud moan and grabbed a fistful of Loki’s long raven hair, and pulled him closer to her hot center, demanding more of his silver tongue.

“Oh god.” She moaned.

“How intriguing that even when you have a God paying homage before you, you still moan out some other God’s name. I want you to moan my name Y/N. Moan for me. Scream for me Y/N.” He purred sucking on her viciously.

“Oh Loki!” Y/N screamed pushing her head harder against the back of the throne as she felt her orgasm building at a peak, she didn’t think she’d survive the inevitable fall from it. 

“Oh Loki.” She moaned again, grabbing the armrests of the throne, with such a fierce force she thought they’d shatter under her grip.

“Yes.” Loki murmured against her lips, loving the sounds of her pleasure filled cries.

“Yes! Oh Loki!” She screamed as her orgasm shattered her and left her a quaking mess before him. Loki licked up all of Y/N’s love juices and climbed up her body and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Y/N could taste her sweetness on Loki’s lips as he dived his tongue in her mouth, plundering her already shattered equilibrium.

“Is my Goddess pleased with my offering?” Loki smiled at her.

“Oh yes.” Y/N sighed in contentment, running her hands through his silky hair. “Your crops shall be plentiful this year and your women fertile.” Y/N giggled and Loki let out a booming laugh, that seemed to shake the entire throne room.

“Now my pet, I think it’s time we head to reality, people may think we’ve fallen into a catatonic state.” He smirked and pulled himself from her mind and Y/N, felt like she had just woken up from an incredibly sexy dream and that everyone was watching her. But, before she could even look around to see if anyone actually was. Loki’s booming voice echoed throughout the throne room. 

“Everyone out. I have some private business to attend to here.” Loki looked at Y/N and smiled, as people confused on what had just occurred flooded out of the throne room. Loki lounged on his throne as his blue eyes staring intently at her, and saw they were filled with mischief, as he sent a message into her mind. “Now, should we play out your little fantasy in real time, my Goddess?”


End file.
